Tonight, Tonight
by rachcorleone
Summary: NUTS A lembrança está gravada em sua mente como se houvesse sido queimada em sua pele. -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em: **31/01/2008

**Autora: **Spurnd

**Capítulo Único**

Isso é estúpido.

Isso é vergonhoso.

E isso é obsceno.

Isso faz com que você se sinta sujo.

E há lembranças embaraçosas em sua mente, enquanto você corre pela noite com o vento batendo em seu rosto, com a chuva na sua pele, fazendo você se sentir tão pequeno, e isso machuca, e você quase tropeça no chão liso, mas você desesperadamente se ajeita. Por que, de algum modo... De algum modo, essa é a única coisa a se fazer.

Você quer afogar-se.

Você quer se cortar até que você sangre completamente em um perfeito rio vermelho; você quer morrer de vergonha. Você está mais ferido do que jamais esteve. Você é barato. Claro que é. Ele diz que você é.

Não há mais nada a se fazer, realmente.

A lembrança está gravada em sua mente como se houvesse sido queimada em sua pele. A lembrança ainda está fresca como as marcas em seus braços, os arranhões em suas pernas. Você ainda pode ouvir o desespero dos seus próprios gritos, ecoando dentro de sua cabeça. O conhecido pesadelo eterno.

Seus pés te levam a algum lugar.

Ele fez algo a você. Ele disse que você era dele. Você disse que não o queria. Ele fez algo com um pedaço de uma corda e uma pequena faca.

Ele disse que você ainda se parecia com um retrato de algo belo, de algo irrevogavelmente frágil.

As luzes da cidade. Elas engolem sua dor e, por um momento, você se perde em suas cores como as sedosas asas de uma borboleta queimando.

Você grita na porta, golpes leves, e então alguns mais altos. Segundos depois, desastrado, murmúrios de protesto, a porta abre. Ele pára ali, iluminado por feixe da luz da lua.

Um pequeno sorriso faz seu caminho no rosto dele, mas isso se transforma num franzir de sobrancelhas. Suas sobrancelhas se juntam. As rugas na testa dele fazem você sentir que ele está realmente preocupado.

"O que aconteceu?"

Você quer chorar, mas as lágrimas negam-se a escorrer.

"Algo." Você murmura, e você o empurra e se deixa entrar.

Ele se vira, bate a porta atrás de si e cruza os braços. "Você está bem?"

As palavras entram nos seus ouvidos numa tentativa de te confortar. Você não está bem. Você não tem estado bem desde que começou a se sentir dessa forma por ele, e agora que há permanentes cicatrizes em seu corpo, você nunca estará.

Você se sente tão fraco. Você quer correr e escapar, mas quanto mais você corre mais as lembranças te consomem.

"Algo. Algo aconteceu."

Você cai nos braços dele e ele te segura, embora surpreso. Você nunca foi o que procurava contato.

Os braços dele são gentis e acariciam suas costas em tipos de círculos.

Seus ombros tremem e você quer chorar, você quer ficar bravo, por que ele disse que sempre estaria lá quando você precisasse dele, disse que sempre, infalivelmente, estaria lá para te proteger... Ele disse que ele era seu melhor amigo e por causa de tudo que ele nunca notou, ele estava fazendo você querer culpá-lo.

Mas você não pode.

Não pode. É sua culpa. Sua maldita culpa! Ele não tem nada a ver com isso.

"Algo aconteceu." você repete. "Ele..."

Mesmo com seus olhos fechados, você não consegue bloquear as imagens.

Elas giram em sua mente, numa distorção de cores e repercussões de som.

Ele ergue seu queixo para olhá-lo. A luz artificial machuca seus olhos. E o sentimento completo se esvai do rosto dele enquanto ele examina os machucados em seu rosto, os finos arranhões vermelhos em seu pescoço, desaparecendo dentro de sua camiseta. "... Ele fez algo comigo."

E, então, você cai novamente nele e ele te segura, de qualquer modo.

Ele está quieto, observador. Você começa a chorar, porque você tem apenas quinze anos. Você tem malditos quinze anos.

E você já perdeu sua inocência. Você consegue entender o porquê de todo mundo ao redor querer fazer sexo. Você consegue entender o porquê de eles quererem fumar maconha, o porquê de eles quererem pichar as paredes. Você apenas não consegue entender como você pôde ser roubado de sua inocência.

Como você pôde ser tão malditamente estúpido para ser estuprado pelo irmão da criança que você estava cuidando.

"Shh..." ele diz, pondo seus braços em volta de você. "Quem fez o quê? Me conte. O que aconteceu?"

"Ele me tocou!" você fala e se agarra ainda mais, com medo de que ele te jogasse no chão se você não o segurasse com mais firmeza. Ele te afasta e te olha com um daqueles olhares impenetráveis que ele tem aperfeiçoado com o passar dos anos.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria..." ele está furioso... Provavelmente com você e você não quer mais isso. Você não pode... Ele não pode... Possivelmente...

"Não, não é sua culpa. Ele... Quem é a porra do bastardo que fez isso com você?"

Ele está mais bravo agora. Ele está balançando você pelos ombros, exigindo respostas. Você quer contar sobre o que ele fez, como machucou tê-lo afastando suas pernas. O corte em sua pele pra fazer você gritar o nome dele, mas é difícil. Então, você chora e entre seus soluços, você se engasga, esperando com uma pitada de desespero que de algum modo, isso alivie sua dor:

"Sean; ele era o irmão da criança que estavam me pagando pra cuidar. Ele estava bêbado quando chegou na casa e ele... Ele me pegou pelo braço e me jogou na cama... Amarrou meus braços e pernas... E ele... Ele me estuprou. E isso dói. Dói tanto como se eu estivesse sendo aberto… E ele me disse para falar o nome dele. E eu não ia dizer por que... Eu amava você... E ele pegou uma pequena faca e me cortou... E eu gritei. Eu pedi para ele parar. Eu dei um tapa no rosto dele e ele… Ele… Ah, Deus, eu sinto muito…"

Você percebeu seu deslize e apenas morreria por dentro se ele tivesse ouvido o que você disse. Mas ele não ouviu, ou ignorou completamente.

"Eu vou matá-lo. Eu vou matá-lo!" ele parece tão fora de si que ele seria capaz de matar alguém. "Eu vou matar esse maldito bastardo que fez essa merda com você!"

Ele começa a chutar as coisas, e você está feliz que isso não te inclua.

E ele te puxa para frente instantaneamente e sua cabeça se esconde na curva do ombro dele, enquanto suas mãos acariciam a parte de trás da sua cabeça. Vocês ficam desse modo, segurando um ao outro.

E, então, ele levanta sua camiseta e a passa por cima de sua cabeça.

Você sente o medo te dominar novamente, da mesma forma quando ele te disse para calar a maldita boca e falar o nome dele. Mas ele é seu amigo... Seu melhor amigo e uma vez que ele tira sua camiseta, ele a joga por sobre o ombro e permite que seus olhos corram por seu corpo mutilado. Você estremece sob o olhar fixo dele e incontáveis emoções passam por seu rosto, antes de unirem-se em uma.

Pena.

Ele quer dizer algo, mas você esconde o rosto em suas mãos e se vira. Você corre novamente... Dessa vez sobe as escadas e entra no banheiro. Você liga o chuveiro e joga a si mesmo no Box, enquanto gotas de água pinicam seus olhos, encharcando sua pele.

Você furiosamente esfrega seus braços, seu pescoço, sentindo as marcas das mordidas, os arranhões que você quer apagar das suas lembranças, da sua pele.

Você é tão sujo. Tão sujo.

Sujo.

Sujo.

As lágrimas são quentes enquanto correm por suas bochechas. Ninguém nunca irá entender o quanto doeu vê-lo te rasgar dessa maneira. Nem mesmo seus pais. Eles vão apenas te culpar como eles sempre fazem. Eles diriam que você é um estúpido por ter cuidado da criança de estranhos, em primeiro lugar.

Ele lhe diriam para pegar suas coisas e ir embora. Ele te diriam que você era uma bicha suja.

Em algum momento, ele entra no banheiro. Ele te encara e você pisca para tirar a umidade da água e das lágrimas. Ele parece tão desolado, que caminha para dentro do Box e te puxa para os braços dele. Você chora ainda mais ali.

Não era para ele te fazer se sentir seguro. Não era para ele entender. Não era para ele se importar. Não era para ele te deixar apertar um punhado de sua camiseta e bater nele furiosamente. Ele devia ser como todos os outros. Era para ele te odiar.

Os braços dele enlaçam sua cintura como um casulo e você está deitado sobre ele, com seus lábios descansando contra sua clavícula. Os dedos dele roçam contra sua espinha.

O silêncio é reconfortante, bem como desconcertante. Faz tudo parecer real. A água escorre por sua pele e se mistura com as lágrimas. "Eu me sinto como uma puta barata e suja."

"Você não é. E não devia se sentir dessa forma."

"Eu sou, e me sinto." Uma pausa se faz.

"Eu sinto muito que não estivesse lá." Ele diz. "Eu sinto muito." Você quer se segurar nas condolências dele. É assim que sempre vai ser, afinal. Uma pequena lágrima se forma na esquina dos olhos dele e você deixa seu dedo traçar pela bochecha dele.

"Está tudo bem" você diz e ele hesita por um pequeno momento, antes de suspirar. "Eu te amo muito." Você pisca. Sua respiração falha e você observa o rosto dele.

Ele continua, "E eu sinto muito não estar lá." Ele lamenta enquanto beija sua testa.

"Você não tem que sentir. Não foi sua culpa."

"Eu te amo." Ele diz novamente. "Você me ouviu?"

"Você me ouviu? Não foi sua culpa."

Você sorri para ele. Ele beija seus lábios e o seu polegar acaricia sua bochecha. No lado de fora, a chuva pára de cair.

Você fecha os olhos e se sente correndo em atordoantes círculos dentro da sua cabeça. Euforia. Adrenalina. Os lábios dele puxam você de volta.

Há lembranças embaçando sua mente. As luzes da cidade. O feixe da luz da lua. O olhar no rosto dele quando ele abriu a porta para te deixar entrar. Elas engolem sua dor, e por um momento, você se perde nelas, porque apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, você se sente melhor, porque você tem essas... Boas lembranças que obscurecem as ruins.

As memórias embaçando sua mente... Ele o beija, levando-as para longe. E você percebe, você não precisa mais correr. Você percebe que você não é sujo. Você não é barato. Você não é estúpido.


End file.
